1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the inclusion of break slots in broadcast video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The editing of additional material (for example a commercial break or an expert commentary or summary) into recorded video material presents no problem as regards preserving continuity in the original material. That is to say, it is easy to ensure that the editing operation does not involve the loss of wanted parts of the original material. However, the situation is altogether different in the case of at least some live broadcasts. In the case, for example, of live television transmissions of sporting events, natural breaks of sufficient length usually do not occur with sufficient regularity and/or predictability. To take a more specific example, consider a soccer game. The only predictable break long enough for the transmission to include commercials is at half-time. To include a break during play would involve the risk of an exciting and/or crucial part of the game being missed by the viewers.
An object of the invention is to enable a break slot to be inserted into a broadcast signal in such a manner as to minimize the risk of desired program material thereby not being transmitted.